


365 Prompt-based One-shots

by waywardsoul



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsoul/pseuds/waywardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll add fandoms/pairings as they come, but basically I'm going to write a series of one-shots, each based on a different prompt, and keep writing until I've done 365 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “A major holiday comes along, surprises ensue.”  
> Fandom: Castle  
> Main Characters: Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan  
> Pairings: Caskett, if you squint  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

                Richard Castle is known for his extravagant nature, and he would _not_ let that go unnoticed during Christmas.  Beckett was mainly concerned about what insane plan Castle would attempt to execute.  Sighing, she put down her coffee and leaned back in her chair.  She heard Rick plop down into his usual chair by her desk.

                “Ryan, Espo!  Get over here,” he motioned for the other two detectives.  They all leaned on Kate’s desk.

                “What’s this about, Castle?”  Beckett was tired and wanted to go home and soak in a nice, warm bath.

                “I’m doing something special for you guys, and I need you to meet me at the loft at nine on Christmas Eve.”  The look on his face said it all.  Beckett groaned.

                “Is this another one of your fancy parties you invite half of New York to?”  Rick adamantly shook his head, feigning an insulted look.

                “Why, Detective Beckett, of course not! But I’m not telling you what it is, either.”  With that, Castle stood and left with a grin.

                Later that week, the three detectives met outside Castle’s loft door.  They shared a look that signaled none of them were prepared for what was to come.  Knocking for the three of them, Ryan shrugged.  A few moments later the door swung open to reveal an ecstatic Rick in a Santa hat.

                “Glad you guys made it!  Come on in,” he gestured with a sweep of his arm.  The group meandered inside.  The sight that met them was truly astonishing.  Lights were strung all over, and the biggest tree you could possibly fit in the building was nestled into a corner of the living room.  It was heavily decorated, and fake snow was placed around the base of it.  Various presents were stacked in a precarious pile on the coffee table.

                “Hey Detective Beckett! Nice to see you Esposito, Ryan,” Alexis chimed from her seat in one of the easy chairs.  Martha emerged from the kitchen carrying a roast turkey to the dining table.  Afterward, she hugged each cop in turn.

                “How lovely to see you all, dears!  Have a seat now, dinner’s almost finished!”

                They spoke animatedly while they ate, laughing and joking around.  When they were done, Castle insisted that Beckett and the guys open their presents first.  He’d bought Javier a splendid new Rolex, Kevin received several designer ties, and Kate was given a beautiful necklace inlaid with sapphires.

                “Wow, Castle, you really outdid yourself,” Becket murmured with a smile on her face.  The rest of the night was spent joking over wine, comfortable and relaxing.  Kate thought the holiday couldn’t have been much better.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Character A shows up at work wearing Character B's clothes."  
> Fandom: Castle  
> Main Characters: Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito  
> Pairings: Rysposito kinda??  
> Rating: T (for mild sexual themes)  
> Warnings: If you're homophobic then lol u should leave

     Kevin wandered into the bullpen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  He'd had a long night playing Madden and drinking with Javier.  He groaned, plopping down in his swivel chair.

     "You okay, bro?" Esposito asked.  How the man wasn't floored with a hangover, Kevin didn't know.

     "I'm fine," he reassured.  Castle was snickering behind them.  They cast a glance at the writer, confused.  Both detectives decided to brush it off and continue with their work.

     For the most part, things proceeded as normal in the precinct.  Paperwork was filed, calls were made, the standard workload.  But even with the lack of new cases, Castle seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, involved in a whispering conversation with Beckett.

     "So, Ryan, what were you up to last night?"  A sly grin crept upon the novelist's face.  The younger man picked up his freshly brewed coffee.

     "Played Madden with Javi," he answered simply, taking a swig.

     "Is that a euphemism for something?"  That almost made Ryan spit his coffee out.  He swallowed and coughed hard, trying to clear his throat.

     "What are you implying?"

     "I think we both know."

     "But- I mean-  _Why_?"  At this, Castle laughed loudly.  "Is there something on my face? What's funny about this?"

     "Look down."  Upon getting a confused expression from Kevin, Castle gestured to the detective's clothing.  "You're wearing Espo's shirt.  It's a size or two too big, did you think we wouldn't notice?"  Ryan's face went red.

     "It's just a shirt, Castle."  But the image in his head was going to make things interesting the next time he stayed with Esposito.


End file.
